The pressure of Retirement
by Woman's touch
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the last battle in the Hellmouth, my season opener.
1. Chapter 1

_The Pressure of Retirement_

_By _

_A Woman's Touch_

_She sat outside to hear the new promises that the morning made to her about beauty and stillness of life. It was three months since her last battle and this warrior was finally starting her retirement. There were slayers in the world who were learning there power and she was the one that most of them will feel they will have to live up to. She will be the holy grail of them all. It sucked being on top Buffy thought to herself. She walked back into the house and her sister was un-packing recreating her room in how she liked it. _

_Buffy looked down and she saw high-heeled shoes on the floor. Dawn quietly picked them up and Buffy gave her a look. Buffy looked in her room and it was decorate with pictures of friends. Willow had gone to Kennedy's home to meet the parents and lived the high life while homing in her skills. Xander was in Africa and Giles was right behind her. _

"_What do you think?" inquire Giles. Buffy looked at him with honest eyes. "Bored?" Buffy replied. Buffy walked down the hall and Giles followed. "There slayers everywhere and now there's no use for me. If this is retirement, it sucks because know I have to get a job and I don't think my skills could get me work." Buffy told the Englishman. Giles smiled. "You've find something. Are you sure Connecticut is a hell mouth?" Buffy asked. "As far as I know." Giles answered. As Buffy entered the living room, she sat down and look to her right where Spike was there. He's been like that all the time, inside her mind. She put her head in his lap. "I meant it you know." Giles saw the daughter he never had still sad. He saw what losing Angel did to her and Spike felt like he was rewinding the tape and watching it again but the guy changed. _

_Giles walked in Dawn's room. "How is she?" Dawn asked. "She's still dealing." Giles replied. Dawn walked into the living room and Buffy lied down on the couch. Dawn held her hand and Buffy woke up. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked thinking something was wrong. "Nothing." Dawn told her big sister. Buffy smiles and then a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm okay." Buffy hugged Dawn. _

_Night fell, Buffy went out hunting. She walked down the streets to make sure no one in this town was thinking of her strange. She saw the side street and that's when the gang of vamps was walking down the street. How did she know? Seven years of experience or the fact that they ambush her, you make the call? The killing is being done and Buffy, the retire vampire slayer, man that sounded depression. Anyway, she knocked out three and she wasn't even tired. She could have taken the last two but she will never know because they flew in different directions. The other girl stood with malice in her eyes and the vamps will feel her wrath. She took them both on and had no hesitation with every fist and kick. In the end, they were just dust. Buffy stood there impressed. The women walked to her and shake her hand. "Do you where you are? You're in Connecticut baby, I'm Josephine!" Josephine introduces herself. "How did you…?" Buffy asked. _

"_I've had telekinesis since I was young and now it's just second nature. I hate vampires with a passion too." Josephine said. Buffy just looked at her. "You know…" Buffy was about to ask. "Buffy Summers and you're one of the longest living slayers ever." Josephine said. Buffy shake her head. "I get downloads in my head of you and man I'm seriously impressed. You made it so every girl knows what they are. That means vamps were going to get dusted. However, the numbers are on the vampire's side in Connecticut." Josephine said with a sad look. "Why?" Buffy asked. "I'll fill you in." Josephine and Buffy walked off. _

_In the mansion across town, she curled her smile with delight as they did what she wanted them to do. They walked back out because she dismissed them. The butler came in._

"_Will that be all Miss Amy?" Amy smiles with her vampire face on and she turned back to normal. "Yes Buffy Summers at my back and call." _


	2. The killing

_The Pressure of Retirement_

_By_

_A Woman's Touch_

_Josephine laid it all on the line. She told Buffy, Dawn and Giles about Minx how she one by one took out the slayers in Connecticut and beat them down thoroughly. She told them that they had no one to turned to and how they found Amy. Who turned them into vampires in return of there servicing? When Dawn asked what did she mean by that, Buffy turned her head. Dawn responded with a "Ill" and ran out of the room. _

_Josephine told Buffy that Minx and Amy have been at war since Connecticut was born. _

_Josephine gave her the link of her website which showed there history. Her website had been laughed at because here people don't believe in the "supernatural." Buffy heard that comment and laughed because obviously none of these people ever been to the west coast. "They know when power comes to town, they always know." Buffy gave her a look and motorcycles ripped through outside her streets. They lined up outside her door and all this did, not scare Buffy, it pissed her off because it was eleven-thirty and she was about to go to bed. She went outside and gave Dawn the ax then grab a sword for herself. Giles grabbed a sword and Josephine followed them. Buffy paused and turned to them. "And I thought I was going to enjoy retirement." The motorcycles double in mass and they are stopped because the head motorcycle came in the middle. The brunette in the middle walked on her property and was face to face with her. She looked like Neve Campbell with long hair. "Buffy" the brunette said. "Minx." Buffy said. "How did you know?" __said Minx. "I just knew" Buffy said. "I see you came for a fight." Minx said with a grin on her. "Dropped the weapon and see what a real woman feels like." Buffy dropped the weapon and Minx welcomed her with a punch and Buffy met her with a vicious combo. _

_The fire in Buffy's eyes was a roaring inferno. She had that same look when she first fought Spike. Spike would be proud that the fire hasn't died. The fight took a few minutes. Buffy and Minx weren't giving an inch. "That's all you got. I have to say, it hurts." Said Minx. Buffy gave her a drop kick across the land, one of the cyclist approached Buffy and Dawn ran to him from the side and made him dust with one slice through the neck. Minx looked up and the fifteen were charging them. Minx saw utter destruction then fifteen girls showed up and attacked them. Minx looked and Amy stood there. They fought. Buffy and Dawn stood back with Josephine and Giles. _

"_There showing off. Josephine, can you separate?" Josephine concentrated and they all flew. Buffy took the bow with two arrows and aim it knocking down Minx and Amy. Buffy stood there as Josephine, Dawn and Giles had her back. _

_They both got up and took out the arrows. Amy smiled and Minx was ready to fight. _

"_I guess you two are the reasons why there aren't any slayers." Buffy said with fire in her voice. "I am. She beat them all and I turned them because she lost her edge." Amy replied to Buffy. "Bitch I made you. You learned about edge from me." Minx told her. _

"_Why attack me?" Buffy said. "I want you to join me in destroying her." Amy told Buffy. _

"_I just wanted to fight you and make you useless to Amy." Minx told Buffy. _

"_No police. One of you has power around here and the other were like to get it from the other. Having girls disappeared is easy when you have power." Buffy said to them both. _

"_Minx is chaos and just to piss me off. I don't want to rule the world, just Connecticut. __You like order. Join me and train my girls." Amy said. _

"_You mean fuck toys." Two girls charged Buffy because they took exception to that term and Dawn cut them down. Two bikers charges and Josephine held them still as Giles shot them down. "Send them." Buffy looked at them. "Buffy" Dawn objected. _

_Buffy and company were ready. "Interesting. All right, your funeral." said Minx with happiness in her eyes. "This isn't my full army. Okay." _

_Minx and Amy gave the signals. "Dawn. Who has the power?" Buffy asked Dawn. "They have the power." Dawn responded. "Take it from them" Buffy told her with an air of cool in her voice. They came and Buffy hit anything that was vampire and moving. There was twenty-two and three fell as Dawn swing not wildly but as if she had a relationship with the sword. Josephine made them fly and Giles hit them all.  
Giles then put the entire arrows down and Josephine flew it in the vampires chest while Buffy was knocking them down one by one and the dust was settling, one stood. Buffy took off her belt and tied her behind her back. "Dawn." Dawn walked to the_ _front. "Take her." Dawn looked at her. Dawn was nervous and duck a lot with the sword to find her spot. Dawn remember from her training with Giles and Buffy to wait patiently. Dawn played defense and then found her spot, dust flew in her face. Buffy looked at them. _

_Minx looked her in the eye. "My army is more than vampires, remember that." Minx smiled and told her. "Minx, so is mine." Buffy replied. Amy looked at her. _

"_What passion! You're training! We could take her easily. Join me." Said Amy with confident that Buffy will join her. "I'll take her down and when it's over with her. Take a guess, who's next?" Buffy looked at her in the eyes and Amy smiled because she knew that tomorrow was another day. _

_As Buffy went to her troops and looked at Dawn. She hugged her sister. "Good job." _

_Giles looked at Buffy and she nodded. She looked at Josephine. "You stay here for tonight and however long you want." Buffy walked past her and walked to her room to sleep for the rest of the night as the rest did. Retirement, yeah right. _


End file.
